


Purple's Not Really My Color

by Es0terica



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es0terica/pseuds/Es0terica
Summary: Rose has found the Doctor after an unfortunate accident with the chamaeleon arch.





	Purple's Not Really My Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, only because I'm terrible at continuing mult-chapter fics. Been wanting to write for Doctor Who and Jessica Jones for a while now. Figured, two birds, one stone, you know...  
> Anyways.

“I am very sorry, Ms. Jones. No one deserves to know the worst part of me. It’s a shame it was so prevalent here. I do wish things had been different.” There was something heavy in the Doctor’s voice, something dark in his eyes, which spoke volumes about just what part of him Jessica had gotten to know. Rose had never become acquainted with that part of him. She had a feeling she didn't want to. More than anything, she wished for that look to go away. That shamed, regretful expression had no place on the Doctor’s face, not if she had anything to say about it. In due time, she would wipe it away. 

“Sure,” Jessica scoffed, eyes narrowed. She didn’t relax her alert posture until he nodded his goodbye and retreated to hail a car.

Rose watched Jessica observe the Doctor warily for a few moments. Finally, a taxi pulled up to the curb.

“We should be goin’, then. I’m glad I met you.” Just as Rose turned, she felt an iron grip fasten around her arm. She looked up into the grave gaze of a woman who had endured too much. It must tear at the Doctor’s heart to know he’d done that to her.

“You don't know who he is. What he is.”

“And what is that?”

“A monster. The worst kind. This act is just some game to him. And by the time you realize it, it'll be too late. Don't go with him.” Jessica was so earnest, eyes pleading, Rose knew she was completely serious and concerned for her well-being. But she didn't know the Doctor, and regretfully, Rose thought, probably never would. 

Rose understood that evil existed. She knew - had seen for herself - that monsters were real. 

A few times, she had seen monsters living inside people. That's the thing- there's never only one side to someone. Not even the Doctor. So, even though she knew in her heart that the Doctor was truly good, she conceded that perhaps, in his human condition, the darker parts of him may have been more dominant. But ultimately, the good in people had to win out. Because otherwise, why even bother trying? She only hoped that he would bounce back with his usual elasticity. 

“Thank you so much for everything. I can't tell you how much your help means to me, and so many others. I wish you could understand.” Rose grasped the other woman's hand in her own. “Please believe me when I tell you that the monster you knew is only a small part of the Doctor. 

“And the Doctor saves people.”

Rose let her hand slip from hers, and followed the Doctor in his purple suit to the car. She felt Jessica’s eyes follow her the whole way, and imagined the grave expression on the other woman’s face.

XXXX

“She’s right, you know. I did horrible things while I was here. Even thinking about it now… it makes me sick.” He gazed out the window at the dreary street. “She should hate me. Hell, you should hate me.”

“I couldn't.”

“But you don't know what I did, Rose. Not only to her. So many people got hurt - died - because of me.” His voice broke as he struggled to contain his emotions, and he stared harder at the blurry view beyond the glass. Nothing could undo this. This time, everything he's broken wouldn't be so easily glued back together. 

“That wasn't you.”

“Wasn't it?”

“It wasn't all of you. You are the Doctor. You've saved entire planets from certain destruction. You’ve risked your life for countless people. You gave a life for me.” Her hand shot out and grabbed his, demanding his attention. “And you'll continue to do great things. Whatever this Kilgrave part of you did doesn't make your own actions any less great and...good.” At that, he pulled his attention away from the wet scenery to focus solely on her. Rose, with her warm smile and kind heart. She always saw the best in people. She would never look at him again if she knew what he had done.

“Rose, you are ever the optimist.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “The way you view the world gives me hope. I do hope it rubs off on me a bit more.

“First things first, though.” He pulled at the collar of his violet jacket with an exaggerated frown. “As soon as we get back to the TARDIS, I’m changing out of this bloody suit. Purple’s not really my color, is it?”

“No, Doctor,” she giggled, “it’s not.”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> PS: If anyone has suggestions for continuing this, hit me up. I may or may not follow through. ;)


End file.
